Don't Let It End
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Gourry finally returns to Lina's side. However, will she let him remain there? Sequal to How could I.


Disclaimer~ I don't own the Slayers or the song Don't Let It End. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Don't Let It End  
  
Gourry arrived at the inn where he had left Lina. *Well, I've come full circle. Tomorrow I'll head to that Mung's no that's not right. Hung's, Kung's, what ever was that guy's name? Oh well, I remember what Island they were going to. I'll head over there tomorrow. Hopefully, soon I'll be with Lina. * With that thought he entered the inn.  
  
When he checked in the night clerk recognized him.  
  
"Hey I remember you," she said. Gourry looked at her blankly. "Yea, you're that guy with the cute redhead."  
  
Suddenly, Gourry comprehended who she was. She was the clerk who he had asked to deliver that letter to Lina.  
  
"Hey, this is so cool. You guys are conducting a secrete love affair and are using the inn as the rendezvous point. Cool" she gushed.  
  
Gourry looked at her puzzled. "Oh, is Lina, I mean the redhead here?"  
  
The clerk worried now said, "yes, she is. Weren't you meeting each other here?"  
  
Gourry realizing she could give him information about Lina said, "Of course. She just wasn't supposed to be here until later tonight. Could you tell me her room number? I want to surprise her."  
  
The clerk smiled happy that the matter had been cleared up. "Of course sir. She's in room 209. Hey that's the room you were in last time. How romantic."  
  
Gourry eventually managed to escape the clerk. He headed up to Lina's room. Upon reaching her door he paused gathering up his courage with a deep breath he knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," Lina called out.  
  
Gourry released the breath and entered the room. He shut the door behind him. Lina's back was towards him. Gourry froze to drink in the sight of her.  
  
//What can I do pictures of you still make me cry.  
Trying to live without your love, it's so hard to do.  
Some nights I wake, I look at your pillow hoping to see you there.  
But I get up each day not much to say.  
I've nowhere to go.  
Loneness fills you up in side 'cos I'm missing you.//  
  
Lina faced the window staring out at the setting sun. She had to snap out of it. This bottomless pit she's fallen into ever since Gourry's left. "He's gone," she told herself. "He's not coming back. Deal with it. Besides I don't want him back. I don't"   
  
She smiled bitterly at the lie. *Yea sure you don't. That's why you've returned here. And that's why you're up here remembering, no brooding about Gourry and the times you've shared. * She thought.  
  
"Gourry," she whispered. "Why did you leave me?"   
  
She heard a knock on the door. "Enter," she called out. She heard the door open and shut. Still not turning around she said, "Amelia, did you forget something?"   
  
//So if you give us a chance, a chance to remember  
The love we once had together.  
Wait and see time is all we really need.  
I'm praying you won't say no.  
I mean to tell you.//  
  
"Lina," Gourry whispered. She spun around at the sound of his voice. He moved towards her but froze when he saw the anger in her eyes.  
  
"Lina," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Gourry," she said her voice flat and emotionless. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you. I have something important to tell you," he said.  
  
"I can't imagine what that could be. You make everything perfectly clear when you left."  
  
//I'm telling you baby, I've made my mistakes.  
But I make you this promise to do what it takes.  
I'll be there to protect you and hold you tight.  
You've got my loving, baby, every single night.  
Don't let it end. I'm begging you don't let end this way.//  
  
"Lina, I know I was wrong to leave the way I did. I realize now how stupid I acted. I was a coward and I ran away. But I promise you, I won't ever do that again." Gourry said as he moved towards her. His hand reaching out for her. She moved away from him.   
  
*Oh my god, * he thought. *She's afraid of me. I really must have hurt her when I left. Oh L~sama, please help me convince her that I love her. That I won't abandon her again, I love her. *  
  
"Just give me one more chance, Lina," he said. "I promise you, I'll never leave you again. I love you woman. Please, Lina. Don't throw this away. Don't give up on me for moronic mistake."  
  
Lina looked up at Gourry and his heart shattered when he saw the tears in her eyes. He felt like the biggest jerk alive. He had made this woman, the woman he loved more then life itself, cry. He ached to grab her and kiss her until it was all better. But Lina's stiff and unresponsive body language clearly told him she wouldn't welcome his touch right now. Maybe she never would.  
  
//Don't let it end.  
I'm begging don't let it end this way.  
What would I do if you said we're through?  
I need you to stay.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Gourry? Why?" Lina asked in a pain filled voice.  
  
"Lina, I had to go. Rei needed me. She's D..."  
  
"You left me for another woman?"  
  
"No, I mean Rei's a woman but it's not like you think.."  
  
"You bastard." Lina listened in shock at the obscenities and insults she was hurling at Gourry. She watched in horror as the verbal attacks succeeded in wounding him.  
  
"No, stop it! You're hurting him. You don't want to hurt him. You want to throw yourself in his arms. So why are you acting this way? Please stop, please," her heart cried.  
  
Lina heard the plea but ignored it. Anger had control now. It wasn't about to let up. Not until he paid for hurting her. Not until he knew what it was like to be hurt by the one you loved. She didn't care that her words could chase Gourry away forever. But her heart recognized the danger, but it could do nothing. Except watch Gourry flinch as each verbal sling drew blood. Her heart cried silently as her anger drove Gourry further and further away from her.  
  
//Don't let it end, baby, we could have so much more.  
Don't let it end, honey, don't walk out that door//  
  
Abruptly, her anger drained and she collasped to the floor, defeated. Gourry moved forward to comfort her. He just wanted to end her pain. Then he heard Lina say in a lifeless tone. "Why don't you just leave. You're good at that."  
  
Gourry staggered as Lina's words ripped apart his heart. He turned away unable to bear her pain. He found himself at the door. If leaving would ease her pain then that's what he'd do. His hand reached for the handle...  
  
Honey: Don't let it end this way// 


End file.
